In a conventional electrical photographic type image forming device, an electrically charged photosensitive drum is exposed to light to change electrical potential at light irradiated portions to provide an electrostatic latent image, and a developing agent image (toner image) corresponding to the electrostatic latent image is formed by supplying toner onto the photosensitive drum. The toner image is then transferred onto an image recording sheet to provide a visible image on the sheet.
In such conventional image forming device as described in laid open Japanese patent application publication No. 2006-292982, a process unit is provided in which a plurality of developing units are arrayed in a predetermined direction, and the process unit is detachable with respect to a frame of the image forming device in the direction of the array of the developing units. Each developing unit is adapted to supply developing agent to each photosensitive drum.
A plurality of developer cartridges containing toners different from one another in color are provided each supplying developing agent to each associated one of the developing units. More specifically, each developer cartridge has a toner outlet port, and each developing unit has a toner inlet port so as to receive toner from the toner outlet port.
Such plurality of developer cartridges can be detachably attached to the frame independent of the process unit. Since the process unit is detachably movable with respect to the frame in a direction of an array of the developing units, fluid connection between each toner outlet port and each toner inlet port may be insufficient in accordance with movement of the process unit.